I'm in Need of Love
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Puck decides that he's going to seduce Kurt and be his boyfriend by the end of the week. Puck/Kurt Sequel to my story "Murder in High Heels"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'm excited for season two to start though. I also got this story idea from my housemate, so I don't own that either.  
A/N: A sequel to my story 'Murder in High Heels' by all those requests I got for a sequel. I'm sorry this took so long. But I hope you enjoy it. The title of the story is another KISS song, much like 'High Heels' was and once again, I don't know if this song is any good because I don't really listen to KISS much. But I do hope you enjoy this story.  
Also, there's a scene with Kurt and Emma. That bit is an idea taken from a story written by vcg73 and I suggest you read her stuff, it's fantastic.**

MONDAY

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kurt yelled out to the door as the doorbell kept sounding. Whoever kept pressing the button was being annoying and creating a song out of it. _Dun da-da-da. Dun da-da-da. _Throwing the door open, Kurt had his eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"Hey, Hummel." Puck said, giving a nod.

"Finn's over at Rachel's." Kurt voiced before getting ready to shut the door.

"'M here to see you." Puck said, "Hang out. Watch a movie."

Kurt's eyebrows rose, "Oh. Really?"

"I said we should hang out sometime." Puck shrugged. In truth, He couldn't stop thinking about the other boy. When he'd taken them shopping for their KISS outfits, he'd been pretty cool, actually. Snarky and he knew what he was doing. Also, he ate food. Like, real food. Not rabbit or girly shit. But manly food. And when Kurt had mentioned fried peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and that just opened so many questions about him.

And then Kurt had come over and taught him how to walk in his KISS boots and he kinda realized that Kurt was pretty - in a good and sexy way. And to make it even stranger, those feelings Puck had were still there the next day and the day after that. And then at school earlier that day, Puck couldn't help but search out for Kurt in the crowd to see him sneer at other students and their "unimaginative scraps of cloth that they call clothes'.

And as Puck is a stud, he needed to make Kurt his. He'd seduce Kurt and find out what color his eyes were during sex within a week. Maybe not the sex bit, but he'd be making out with the other boy by Friday. And he knew that this could be a hard task as Kurt still didn't completely trust him. Not that Puck blamed him; if roles were reversed he'd had nothing to do with his tormentor.

Walking past Kurt into his house he turned around, "I meant it when I said we should hang out. So, make some popcorn and I'll pick the movie." He headed downstairs, knowing where Kurt's movies were.

Ever since the tire slashing incident and getting a job with Finn, Puck and the other teen were mending their friendship slowly and so he'd been over to the Hummel/Hudson Household before and spent time with Finn usually when Kurt was out with Mercedes. So, he was standing in front of the extensive movie collection when Kurt came down with a bowl of popcorn. Glancing at it, Puck's brow furrowed, the popcorn looked different.

"Melted marshmallows." Kurt said, holding out the bowl.

"What?"

"I put melted marshmallows on it. Try some, it's fantastic." Kurt popped a piece in his mouth and Puck tried to not stare when Kurt's tongue shot out, getting a small dab of marshmallow that had been on his lip.

"On popcorn?" Puck asked as he reached out and hesitantly tried some. "Wow. That's actually good."

"I know." Kurt said in a superior voice. "So, what movie are we watching?"

First day of seduction, Puck knew he needed to prove to Kurt that he wasn't a shitty badass but a nice badass. "I was thinking about a musical."

After a pause, Kurt asked, "What? Like _Repo!_ or _Sweeny Todd_?"

"Nah." Puck glanced at the musical section, "This one." He held out one that seemed like it might be worthy of a slightly romantic night. By the title it seemed like this movie could be full of people falling in love. Needed to get the idea of love in Kurt's head. "It is any good?"

Kurt's eyebrows were raised as he took the movie in his hands, "_Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_? I mean, yes, it's fantastic. It's been said that they have the best chorography of any musical, but you really wanna watch this?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm open to new experiences." he finished that up with his bedroom eyes and a smirk.

"Clearly." Kurt replied, having no real response to Puck's innuendo making the self proclaimed badass pout. "After all, you tried the popcorn."

TUESDAY

Kurt just got out of his Navigator and fixed his scarf when Puck appeared beside him. "Hey." Kurt looked up, surprised to see Puck there.

"Hello, Noah."

"I thought I'd be all awesome and manly and get you safely past the dumpsters." Puck nodded to himself and silently flexed a few of his muscles.

Kurt nodded. "That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem, dude." Puck said, patting him on the shoulder before resting his arm around the smaller teen. "Last night was fun. I was surprised how much I liked that musical. It did have great dancing. And that one dark haired girl was hot."

"Dorcus." Kurt supplied her name.

"Wait, that was her name?" Puck scoffed. "Stupid name."

"Dorcus was played by Julie Newmar. She became Cat Woman." Kurt sighed, "She's so statuesque. I dare you to try and describe her without using the word statuesque."

"I don't know what statuesque means." Puck said as they got closer to the school. Holding the door open for Kurt he smiled as the other boy went through.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course you don't."

Mercedes came up and linked arms with Kurt, "What's up?" She ignored Puck standing right beside them.

"Puck and I were discussing Julie Newmar." Kurt answered.

"She will always be Cat Woman." Mercedes voiced.

"You look nice today, Mercedes." Puck said, "New shirt?"

The two friends stopped and blinked at him. "Yes." Mercedes said slowly, "It is."

"Looks great on you." Puck winked. "Alright. See you two later, I'm gonna go help Artie." he waved his hand towards the gleek who was being tormented by some jocks. Puck thought that if he showed he could be nice to other people than just Kurt, it'd help the other teen see that he was a nice guy at heart and be able to see past the image of dumpster dives when looking at Puck.

"He called me by my name." Mercedes said in a sort of awe as Puck walked away. "And he's helping Artie."

"He showed up last night." Kurt said in a thoughtful tone, "And voluntarily watched a musical."

"What? Like _Rocky Horror_?" Mercedes asked.

"No. He choose _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers._" Kurt paused, "And then he lead me past the dumpsters safely and opened the door for me." He shivered, "Do you think Puck's been possessed by a nice demon?"

Mercedes laughed, "Nah. I think that maybe last week helped. Theatricality. He's been slowly nicer since joining glee and now he maybe just decided to take a giant step instead of baby ones." Shrugging, she continued, "Doesn't matter. If Puck has decided to be nice I'm not going to fight it."

{{{|

"It's cherry flavor." Puck held out a slushie to Kurt before taking a drag on his own orange mess. "Your favorite."

Kurt hesitantly took the drink before taking a sip, "Thanks, Noah."

"Your welcome, Hummel." Puck grinned.

"But why?" Kurt asked, "Why did you buy me a slushie?"

Shrugging, Puck answered, "This morning I found some extra cash in an old pair of pants. I bought a slushie for everyone in glee."

"Well, that's," Kurt spoke slowly, "nice."

Puck nodded, "Yeah, well. I figured it's the least I could do for always throwing them in your faces." He paused, "So, you wanna hang out again tonight?"

"Uh." Kurt did like this new Puck; well, he liked that he didn't have to worry about being thrown into a dumpster, but it unnerved him. It was like Puck wasn't being himself. "Sorry. I've got Cheerios practice."

"Okay. Getting ready for Nationals, right?" Puck asked, actually sounding interested.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. So practice will run late."

"That sucks ass man." Puck stated, "I know I always hated it when practices ran late and I never had to deal with Sylvester." He gave a salute then, "Alright. I'll catch ya later, dude."

WEDNESDAY

"Let me get the door for you." Puck said, appearing out of no where and opening the front door to the school for Kurt. "You look great today." He looked Kurt up and down and felt a smirk on his face as he saw what appeared to be spray-on pants. "Really great."

"My face is up here." Kurt said, pointing to his head, "The compliment would be more realistic if you were looking at it instead of my ass."

Puck nodded, "You're right. But those pants are distracting. Do you have to lube yourself to get in them?" He then looked up, realizing that was more of the type of thing he'd say last week and this week he's working on being nicer. "I mean, you look fantastic, Kurt." This time he was staring into his eyes and once again trying to decide if they're blue or green.

"That's better." Kurt idly wondered if this is what it felt like to train a dog. "I never had a dog growing up."

"That sucks, man. Every little boy needs a dog. Y'know?" Puck shrugged. "What kind would you want if you had one?"

"Great Dane." Kurt answered simply. "Did you have a dog?"

"Yeah." Puck replied with a nod, "Not a certain breed. Just a mutt I had started feeding."

"What'd you call him?" Kurt asked as they stopped by his locker.

"Bowie." Puck replied. "If you want, I could share him with you. Like," he paused, thinking, "you could come over on weekends or I take him to your's and you and he play fetch and junk."

"How come I didn't see him when I was over teaching you how to walk in the heels?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Dude, he was asleep." Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh, while I remember. I'll be right back." Kurt watched him run to his locker and grab something before returning, "I got some chocolates. For you."

Kurt blinked, "For me?"

"Yeah, dude." Puck nodded, "I thought you'd like them." He handed them over. "You like food and sweet stuff. Though it's not like you'd need to be sweeter than what you are." He winked.

"Uh, thanks?" Kurt asked and put them in his own locker. "That was nice of you."

"I know, right?" Puck smirked. "I'm awesome like that."

"Humble too." Kurt added, sarcasm biting at the edge.

"You know it." Puck answered before grinning, "Hope you like the candy, babe. And you can come over anytime to see Bowie. Gotta head to class." He gave a smirk and walked off as the bell rang.

After lunch, Kurt and Mercedes were walking to their lockers (which happened to be near one another) and the subject of Puck came up. "He gave you chocolates?" Mercedes asked, "Are they the expensive kind?"

Kurt nodded, "They are. And it's been strange. He's been nice. Like, really nice."

Mercedes smiled, "The boy likes you, Kurt. He's trying to change who he is for you. Be a good guy." She paused, "He's been using all of our first names and helping us with the bullies. Random acts of kindness. It's beneficial."

"You're not worried at how sudden it's happened?" Kurt asked, leaning against his locker.

She shrugged, "Not really. He's been slowly getting better since joining Glee and Rachel said he was real nice when she was seeing him. And when I was dating him he'd do anything I asked. He's just being kind to people he's not officially with."

"He's being nice to everyone. It's weird." Kurt mumbled.

"It's good." Mercedes enforced. "You need a well-behaved boy and it's kinda clear he wants to be that boy for you."

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, I guess." He opened his locker and glared at what was in it.

"Ooh, flowers." Mercedes grabbed them, "There's a note." She read it quickly, "Just says it's from _Noah_." She handed them over to Kurt, "See? He wants to date you. Seriously date and not what he did with me otherwise he wouldn't be nice to everyone."

Kurt put the flowers back in his locker after he grabbed some of his books, "Uh-huh. I get what you're saying. You can stop repeating yourself."

Only, Kurt was a bit uncomfortable with the new Puck. Who wants to watch musicals with him and brings him chocolates and flowers. Who opens doors for him and offers shared custody of his dog. So he asked his one friend who might have some sound and unbiased advice.

That night, after school, Kurt and Emma Pillsbury were in the mall and he was looking through the scarves. "I think this one would go with your new shirt." He handed a green scarf over and Emma eyed it.

"Yes, I think I can use that." She smiled and took it from him. "Is it on sale?"

"Yep." Kurt nodded. "Sixty percent off."

"Good." She toyed with it, "Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kurt gave her his full attention.

"Is it strange that my best friend is a sixteen year old boy?" She chewed slightly on her bottom lip.

Kurt thought about this before answering. His friendship with Emma happened when he had drunkenly thrown up on her shoes. It hadn't been pretty and the next day he had to talk to her about his drinking problem. Which he assured her that the problem was no longer there because no one could look fabulous when they're as smashed as he'd been. She agreed and was glad that he claimed he wasn't going to drink any more but before leaving her office, Kurt offered to take her shoe shopping to replace the pair he ralphed on.

She agreed, surprising both of them. Turned out they liked a lot of the same type of shoes and he helped her find sales for some clothes. It helped that he generally liked how she dressed saying that it fit her style.

"I don't think it's strange." Kurt answered slowly before shrugging, "But I'm not the best judge. Before glee my only friends were also my Dad's friends." She nodded and after a second's beat, he decided to ask what he'd been thinking about. "I've got a question for you. Is it strange when a boy suddenly has a personality change and is nice?"

Emma pouted a bit, "Well, uh. Do you have any idea as to why he'd change?"

"I think he likes me." Kurt answered, "And that's good an all, but all the nice is getting on my nerves." He sighed, "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Maybe you should just tell him." Emma said, "Say that he shouldn't have to change for you and that he was better as himself." She frowned then, "Unless what he'd been like was a protective mask and knowing you has given him the confidence to be himself."

Kurt wanted to throw a tantrum. Why did this have to happen? Things were going fine with Puck still being an ass. And now he's all friendly and Kurt likes friendly, but it's a bit much. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." Emma apologized. "I can't help without talking to the other boy. Would you like to do that?"

Kurt thought about it, "No. At least not yet. Let me ask him and see what happens." She nodded and then he spotted another sale, grabbing her arm he lead her over to it and they talked about simpler things.

THURSDAY

"I have a theory he's a pod person." Kurt voiced, watching Puck help Becky with her books.

Artie rolled his eyes, "It's a bit strange, but it's good."

"That's what everyone's been saying." Kurt whined.

"You don't like it?" Artie asked, surprised.

"It's not that I don't like it," Kurt started, "it's that it seems he's being nice to get me. I don't need nice Artie. I'm too much of a bitch for nice."

Artie nodded, "That's true."

Kurt wasn't sure if he should be glad someone was agreeing with him or be hurt that Artie didn't automatically say that he wasn't a bitch and he did need someone to treat him good. Shrugging mentally he watched as Puck said good-bye to Becky and come over to them.

"Hey." Puck nodded as he approached the other two teenagers, "Glee this afternoon." He smiled. "Should be fun."

"I always enjoy glee." Artie said, pushing his glasses up, "Even when it's just Rachel ranting, it's fun."

"I totally agree." Puck said. "Just being able to relax with friends is great." He turned to Kurt, "Can I walk you to your locker?"

"Uh, sure?" Kurt said before mouthing 'help me' to Artie who just chuckled and shook his head as he watched Kurt be swept away by Puck. "Thanks for the chocolates you gave me. They were good."

Puck smiled, "I'm glad you liked them. Did you get the flowers?"

"Yes." Kurt sighed, hoping he didn't sound too upset about getting flowers. He wasn't keen on the idea of hurting Puck's feelings. "They were lovely."

It got stranger after that when Puck showed up for all of his classes. With his homework done. And then asked valid questions during the classrs.

And then in glee, before Schue could start in on his welcoming speech about what they were going to do, Puck raised his hand and asked to sing. Schue looked as surprised as he did all the other times Puck'd asked this but let the teen take the stage. Kurt sighed, figuring on what was going to happen.

When Puck had wanted to date Rachel, he sang a song.

When Puck had wanted to date Mercedes, he sang a song.

When Puck had wanted to do whatever he wanted with Quinn and their daughter, he sang a song.

Now Puck wanted in Kurt's pants for some reason, so he was going to sing a song. Kurt wished that he could hope that Puck wasn't actually going to sing to him. After all, he had been nice to everybody and not jut him. The only problem with that theory is that Puck hadn't been giving others chocolates or flowers or watching musicals with them. Just Kurt.

And now Kurt was going to be serenaded and he had no idea if he'd do like everyone else had and decide to date Puck or if he'd continue to be weirded out by him being so out of character. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to be serenaded. He was all good with the idea, though preferably when he was alone with his boyfriend and possibly a song that wasn't school appropriate.

Puck smiled good-naturedly at his fellow glee clubbers and they all grinned back. He'd won them all over this past week, and when he glanced at Kurt who's face was as icy as ever but with an eyebrow raised in question, Puck took a deep breath, "I've recently discovered this song. And it wasn't really my style, so I changed it slightly." He started playing the song on his guitar as he sang.

"_When you want, a true lover, send for me. Send for me."_ The song now had a slight rock hint to it, yet, it was still sweet like the original. "_You'll never want, any other, send for me. Send for me."_ The song progressed smoothly and Puck kept his eyes on Kurt who wasn't giving him anything on how he felt about the music. The others in the room seemed to be melting and Mercedes kept grinning at Kurt then Puck, and back to Kurt. "_A-morning, noon and night, in the early bright; don't you fret, my pretty pet, I'm gonna treat you right._"

Puck gave his best smoldering and sexy looks towards Kurt, yet while trying to look nice and like he'd respect Kurt's boundaries. So that Kurt knew he wouldn't have to rush into sex (though Puck really wanted to sex Kurt up). It was a difficult look to pull off, but Puck might've actually managed to do so. "_Anything that upsets you, send for me. Send for me. I'll be there to protect you, send for me. Send for me."_ He flexed his arms as much he could while playing the guitar, betting Kurt remembered how Puck protected him from the bullies all week. He finished the song with the last _Send for me_ and looked up.

Schue was clapping and complimenting Puck's performance, saying that he should think of playing it at a show of theirs. The revamping of the song was done perfectly. He then took over the club and Puck didn't have any time to see right way what Kurt had thought of his performance.

Puck made sure he got some alone time with Kurt after the club meeting, not that it was hard to do. Apparently everyone was okay with leaving Kurt alone with Puck, which Puck knew was only due to his actions the past week. If he'd tried this last week, no one would let Kurt be alone with him.

"Hey, Kurt." Puck greeted with a smile. "Glee was fun today, right?"

Kurt shrugged, "It wasn't too horrible. Thanks to you singing in the beginning," he started, "Rachel didn't have as much time to complain to us about how she needs more songs." He sighed.

Puck had felt hopeful when Kurt had started that sentence, but then it had continued. "Oh yeah. But Rachel isn't too bad when you get to know her."

Kurt eyed Puck, putting his hands on his hips, "Who _are_ you?"

"What?"

"Exactly what happened to the Noah I knew?" Kurt asked, not thinking to keep his mouth in check. "He went away and now we've got this nice guy. And don't get me wrong, nice guys are great an all, but there is a thing as too nice. Especially if they used to be a bit of a bastard. I mean, you gave me flowers. Like I'm some girl. I am not a girl and I don't want to be treated like one."

Puck was about to say something, but Kurt just continued, "I know I claim I'm an honorary girl, but I'm not. Chocolates are good because it's food. And good food at that, but flowers and sappy songs and opening doors for me? That's not something I need. Or want." He looked into Puck's eyes, "And I am aware that you might be putting on a mask because you think it'd be something I'd want - in which case, it's not for me. Thanks though. But there is a chance that this is the real you. And if this nice guy _is_ the real you then he's a great guy. And try and be him, but again, he's not for me." With that Kurt patted Puck on the arm and walked away.

FRIDAY

Kurt stepped out of his Navigator and was slightly relieved that Puck wasn't right there waiting for him. He didn't know if the nice Puck had been a mask or the real guy and he'd probably find out soon. Not sure which version he'd rather see today, he just walked into the school.

He watched as some jocks walked towards him, Kurt knew he had no where to go. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate. Only then, Puck appeared beside him and glared at the oncoming jocks, "Hey, jerk offs." Puck greeted them as they glared, "You wanting to throw Kurt here in the dumpster?" A few of the jocks stared at Puck, not knowing what he was getting to, a few nodded, thinking that he was going to help them, and a few glared, thinking Puck was going to defend Kurt.

The last few were right. "Because dumpster-tossing Kurt is a no go. And if I catch you thinking about it, I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them in your mouth."

The jocks nodded, swallowed, and backed away quickly. Two sent glares in their direction. "Uh, thanks, Noah."

"Whatever." Puck said, "Just don't wanna hear you bitch about your clothes being stained and your hair outta place." He walked away then and Kurt smiled to himself.

{{{|

"I don't know what's up with Puck." Mercedes sighed, staring at the other teen who was demolishing his lunch. "He's acting weird today."

"No." Kurt stated, "He's acting normal. He's been weird all week."

"No, he's been nice." Mercedes insisted. "This? Isn't nice."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "This? Is Noah. He's not the good guy he's been playing all week. He's enough of a bastard for it to be hot."

She turned her head and stared at Kurt, "What was that now?"

Kurt shrugged, "Just enough of a bastard to be attractive."

"And here I thought you liked nice guys." Mercedes said, "Finn is a nice guy and your crush on him had been epic."

"My crush on Finn," Kurt started, "was immature and childish."

{{{|

Kurt watched as Puck made sure he didn't spill a drop of his slushie as he walked down the crowded hallway. Approaching the newest hockey player, he pulled the back of the guy's shirt away and poured the whole slushie down the area between the jock's back and his shirt. Which caused the jock to scream, a scream that might've had that high F note.

Puck patted the guy on the head before walking away and shoving a random student against the lockers because he was in the way.

{{{|

Puck was walking towards his truck at the end of the day and Kurt had had the whole day to think about this newest and seemingly most real version of Puck. He was more of a jerk than the one he'd been all week and a touch nicer than the Puck they'd grown up with.

Kurt liked this version the best.

Cornering Puck, Kurt smiled when he greeted the other teen, "Noah."

Puck turned around, having not known Kurt'd been there, "Kurt. Didn't you get your fill of yelling at me yesterday? Or do you have some sort of PMS thing going on?"

Kurt shrugged, "Not here to yell at you, here to make out."

Puck blinked, "What was that?"

"I like you." Kurt stated, "This you. Not the lie. And if you still like me even though you're not a goody-to-shoes, I think we should go on a date. The newest Kevin Smith movie? And some junk food that we sneak in with us?"

Puck seemed to think about it for a second, "I think I can fit that into my busy schedule."

"You mean between setting stuff on fire and your fight club?" Kurt asked

Shrugging, Puck nodded. "Basically."

"Fantastic." Kurt walked up and got in Puck's personal space, basically speaking into Puck's mouth, "I expect you to be ready at your house at seven."

"Of course." Puck answered breathily.

"Perfect." Kurt grinned, "And now I expect my boyfriend to kiss me."

As Puck started kissing Kurt he felt pleased with himself. He was a stud. He'd gotten Kurt to kiss him in a week. And agree to a date. No one was better at seducing than Puckzilla.


End file.
